ALIKE
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 30. Selina and Bruce go out for a night at the opera.


Since I've had a few reviews, I decided to put up a few more stories for your viewing pleasure! This one is also pretty old, so the grammar sucks. :\ Oh well!

Enjoy!

* * *

ALIKE

* * *

Selina crawled out of bed and stretched. She rubbed Harlow and pet Isis. She grumbled as she opened the door and rubbed her eyes. Ivy and Harvey's bedroom door was open, and the shower she on. Selina shuddering thinking about what was going on in there.

Selina knocked on the bathroom door, "How many people are in there?"

"Uh… one?" Harvey answered.

"Yeah! One!" Ivy yelled through the shower.

Selina frowned and walked down the hallway; she grabbed a chocolate fudge PopTart and sat on the counter.

Selina sighed and took her phone off the charger and turned it on. She brushed some crumbs off her night shirt and checked her TXT messages.

There was one from Bruce. She opened it.

'_Hey, what are you doing later?'_

Selina opened a new message and TXTed back: _'Nothing. Why? __'_

Selina continued to eat her PopTart until her phone vibrated again.

'_I got two tickets from the Opera. Do you want to come with me?'_

'_I'd love to go.'_

'_Good. What time should I pick you up?'_

'_When is the Opera?'_

'_7:00 pm'_

'_Pick me up at 6:00?'_

'_Sounds good. See you at 6:00.'_

'_Ok, love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

Selina threw her PopTart wrapper away and walked back down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" Harvey yelled from the bathroom followed by a large crash, which was followed by Ivy's laughter.

Selina rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom. She picked out some clothes she would wear until Bruce picked her up at 6:00.

She walked back into the hallway and knocked on the door.

"One second!" Ivy yelled.

Ivy opened the door with a towel wrapped around her and another on her hair. Harvey had a towel wrapped around his waist. Both dripping water they walked down the hallway.

"It's all yours Kitty!" Ivy smiled.

"Please tell me you cleaned out the shower," Selina moped.

"At least twice," Harvey smirked.

Ivy giggled and pulled him into the bedroom. Harvey was limping Selina noticed and rolled her eyes. She headed into the bathroom and got dressed.

* * *

Selina walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Ivy and Harvey were sitting on the couch watching _The Lion King. _

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Selina grinned.

Harvey frowned and looked at Selina, "Save me."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Harvey is being a baby."

"It's horrible."

"It's not that bad."

"I thought you liked Disney movies?" Selina smirked sitting down.

Harvey sighed, "You weren't supposed to tell Pammy that."

Ivy looked at Harvey, "So you've been bitching for no reason?"

"Pretty much," Selina smirked.

Harvey sighed, "I hate you."

"Aw! That is too sweet!" Selina smiled.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You whine so much Harvey."

"Whatever."

"Are you guys doing anything fun later, or are you just going to sit around the house and do nothing."

"I don't know," Harvey muttered reclining into the couch.

"We should do something," Ivy rubbed his leg.

"Like what?"

"Something fun that we haven't done before."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"You guys should go to a movie or go to the aquarium or zoo. Something you guys don't normally do," Selina offered.

Ivy thought, "I like the idea of a fancy dinner and going to the aquarium."

Harvey sighed, "Fine. Where would you like to go?"

"Mmm, I have no idea. Maybe the La Bolsa de Vainilla Roja."

Harvey sighed, "That is expensive."

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Oh, then you love the couch?"

"Fine! We'll go to the damn restaurant."

"He spoils you," Selina laughed.

"Not as much as Bruce spoils you. Are you guys going out tonight?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah. He's taking me to the Opera."

Ivy looked at Harvey.

Harvey stood up, "You are not getting any more ideas. I am taking you out to fancy dinner and the aquarium. Now I am going to make reservations for us."

Ivy rolled her eyes and nudged Selina, "What are you going to wear?"

"No idea."

"Let's go choose some clothes."

"Ok," Selina stood up and followed Ivy down the hallway into Selina's bedroom.

"You need to wear something sexy," Ivy opened up her closet.

"Like what?"

Ivy pulled out a dress, "Purple with black trim, stilettos, purple silk bra with matching panties with black trim of course."

Selina gaped, "Uh where are we going to get this?"

"Harley and I bought it and she is bringing it over."

"No way!" Selina laughed.

"Yes and she should be here soon."

"Oh my God! You guys are the best friends ever."

Harley walked into the room with four bags, "Kitty you are gonna be hot!"

Selina laughed, "Oh God! What did you guys get?"

"What I listed," Ivy smiled and pulled out the dress.

"Oh wow, that is pretty!" Selina smiled stroking the dress.

"I had to double the bra size on it. Your boobs are huge," Harley muttered.

"Thanks Harley?"

"No problem," Harley smiled pulling out the Sensual Amber body lotion of another bag.

Selina laughed, "You guys bought everything."

"Except condoms," Harley frowned.

Ivy looked at Harley, "You didn't get grape flavor?"

"They don't sell them at Safeway."

"Oh."

Harvey walked down the hallway and began walking away.

Ivy sighed, "Harvey get in here."

Harvey pouted and walked into the bedroom, "What?"

"We need a guy's opinion about Selina's clothes."

"Go get Bruce."

"No. Sit down," Ivy pointed to the chair.

Harvey growled and sat down.

"Don't look so sad. You get to see Kitty in lingerie," Harley smiled.

"How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Harvey I will come over there and slap you."

"Fine. I'm happy see?" Harvey faked a grin.

* * *

"Selina! Bruce is here!" Ivy yelled from the door.

Selina put on more of her Herbal Essence lotion.

"Selina!" Ivy yelled again.

"I heard you! I'm coming! Be patient!"

Selina stepped into her stilettos and walked down the hallway, she knocked on Ivy and Harvey's bedroom door frame.

Harvey looked up.

"Have fun tonight," Selina laughed.

"I hate you. Have fun anyway though," Harvey grinned.

Selina walked down the hallway and gave Ivy a hug, "Have fun with Harvey. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok bye," Ivy smiled.

Selina walked into the hallway and hugged Bruce.

"You ready to go?" Bruce asked.

"Let's go."

They walked downstairs and into the limousine.

"Good evening Miss Selina," Alfred greeted her.

Selina groaned, "Selina."

"Hmm."

Bruce laughed, "Off to the opera house Alfred."

"Very good, Master Bruce."

They arrived at the opera house and got out.

Bruce wrapped his arm around Selina.

"You still haven't even told me what we are seeing," Selina looked at Bruce.

"Oh right… we are viewing _La Traviatta_ tickets donated to the Wayne Foundation by the Gotham City Metropolitan."

"Ah. You get a lot of free stuff."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They gave their tickets and walked up to Bruce's private box.

Selina leaned over the edge gazing at the view, "Oh my God Bruce…"

"They gave this to me too."

"I like being your girlfriend."

Bruce rolled his eyes and sat down.

Selina slinked over and locked the door to the box. She sat down on Bruce's lap.

Bruce looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Being nice to my boyfriend."

"Selina. We came to watch the opera."

Selina frowned and sat down in her seat. She moped.

The opera began. All through out the opera Selina would try to pay attention, but she lost what was going on and sighed.

She usually like opera, but tonight she wasn't in the mood for ear splitting high notes.

Selina frowned and sat up.

Bruce looked at her and pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Getting up."

"And going where?"

"No where. I am gonna take off all my clothes and make love to you right here and now," Selina looked at him.

Bruce swallowed, "Why?"

"Ivy and Harley are always talking about places they've done it before. I want some place to gloat about."

"Did the Batmobile not count?"

"Not really."

"Fine," Bruce threw his hands up in the air, "Let's do this."

Selina smiled and unzipped her dress; she slid it down and let Bruce look at her.

"Wow," Bruce muttered.

Selina grinned.

"Damn. You smell good," Bruce moaned smelling her arm that was wrapped around his neck.

Selina nodded and sat down on his lap.

Bruce sighed, "They are gonna take my box away if they find out about this."

"Oh you can buy a new one."

Bruce sighed, "Selina you are impossible."

"Just like you," Selina grinned sucking on his neck while taking off his tie.

FIN


End file.
